supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Kline (The Survivor)
Jack Kline (b. May 18, 2017) is the son of Lucifer and Kelly Kline. He is the first and only known Nephilim to be sired by an Archangel in his universe. He was taken in by the Winchester Family and selected Castiel to act as his surrogate father to teach him about the world and humanity. Jack plays a role in opening a rift to the Apocalypse World, that causes his biological father and Mary Winchester to be trapped in it. He manages to open a new rift thanks to the aid of the Dreamwalker, Kaia Nieves, and arrives at the Apocalypse World, while leaving a rift open in the Main Universe that leads to the Bad Place. He encounters Mary and is held captive by Michael. After managing to escape and meet up with the Resistance Movement, Jack comes across the Nephalem, Jewels Eden and the two form a connection, allowing their allies to join forces against Michael and on the way, the two fall in love. History Mother and Son on the Run With the discovery of Kelly Kline being pregnant with a child of Lucifer, it was only a matter of time for Jack's existence to come into a reality. This caused him and his mother to have a huge target on their backs by the BMOL, Prince of Hell Dagon, Winchester Family, or Heaven, as everyone wanted to experiment, kill, or enslave Jack for the immense power he will one day wield. Jack had selected Dagon as his and mother's guardian for the time being. When Kelly commits suicide, only for jack to resurrect her. Sometime later, when Castiel found Kelly and plan to take her to Heaven's portal to kill her and Jack, as well as scattering their atoms across the universe, a fight erupts between Castiel and Dagon, Jack comes to the rescue by saving Castiel after realizing how evil Dagon truly is and helps the weaken Seraph by empowering him, while healing the injuries he suffered. Jack had also shown Castiel a premonition of the future without despair or suffering, thus Castiel protects him and Jack selects Castiel as his new father/guardian. Jack and his mom are taken to safety at a hidden location, just at a lakeside house. When the time comes for Jack's labor, he produces by accident a rift that leads to the Apocalypse World. While a fight with Team Free Will and Lucifer is engaged, Jack is given birth, at the same time with his mom dying. Following his birth, Jack instantly grew to the physical appearance of a young male adult, where Sam finds him sitting in a corner, giving the Winchester a creepy smile as his eyes glow golden. A new world to discover Jack finds himself in a world he does not know of, nor is prepared for the pain and consequences he will suffer, due to his young mental mind of handling it all. The Winchesters try their best in raising the young Nephilim, though Dean mistreats him, taking his anger out on him due to the many loss he suffered. Appareantly Jack's young mind leads him to almost being tricked by the last remaining Prince of Hell, Asmodeus, disguised as Donatello, who attempts to have Jack open a unreachable doorway that leads to a section of Hell containing the Shedim. The Winchesters arrive on time to stop the process and after learning he was tricked and his friends are being hurt by the Prince, Jack scares Asmodeus into fleeing. During at the Men of Letter Bunker, over listening an argument between Sam and Dean about Jack being good or evil, Jack pleads out to the deceased Castiel and unintentionally wakes him up from the Empty. Jack then is overwhelmed with joy when he is introduced to the resurrected Castiel, who was brought back by Sam and Dean. All members of Team Free Will head out together to deal a case, only to end up with negative results as Jack accidentally kills a man, causing him to be afraid of having anyone around him as he fears he might hurt them so he runs away, concealing himself from everyone after him. Deciding to fix his past mistakes and help the Winchesters find their mother, Jack searches for humans known as Dreamwalkers to look for the exact universe he open the rift to from before. He tracks down Kaia Nieves, but is also after by angels, who plan to use jack as their slave to create more angels, though their plans are thwarted when Team Free Will manages to open the rift, but everyone is teleported to several locations, Kaia at the side of a road, the Winchesters sent to the Bad Place, and Jack, who is the only one to successfully arrive at Mary's location in the Apocalypse World. Finding Love in an Apocalypse Upon his successful arrival to the alternate reality, Jack is unfortunately captured by Michael as his fortress's wards weaken, preventing Jack from escaping with Mary. The Seraphim Zachariah attempts in using mind tricks to get Jack into opening a rift to the Main Universe, though this fails as Jack manages to see through their plan. After being locked in a cell with Mary, the two meet and break free from their prison after finding a weak spot. They escape far away from Michael's Fortress and later find this world's Bobby Singer and his group. They camp out for the night and when Jack's origins are discovered, due to the bad blood with the angel's betrayal, Bobby angrily demands he is to be sent away at morning. As they do plan to leave next morning, the colony is attacked by Zachariah and his angels. Jack fights back and kills all the angels, including Zachariah. With the colony at Jack's side and Mary's support, Jack helps lead a resistance movement against Michael and plans to kill him. Prior to the Team Free Will's arrival to the Apocalypse World, Jack and Mary lead several attacks at many bases located in the Great Barren Plains, containing garrisons for each one. On one particular mission, jack and his group have a run-in with the Insurgent group, lead by Jewels Eden, who the two discover they are both hybrids and after the same goal. Physical Appearance After his birth, Jack aged rapidly to the form of a Caucasian human young adult with dark brown hair after recalling from his mother's words that the world was a dangerous place for him to remain as an infant. Revealing his Nephilim nature, and showing how he differentiates from typical Nephilims due to being the son of an Archangel, Jack's eyes glow golden and his wingspan are about the equivalent size of those from an Archangel. Personality Despite his physical appearance, Jack is really a young curious fellow, living in a world he does not comprehend as he doesn't know what emotions, people. objects, or food mean to him. This makes him a bit somewhat sympathetic towards people, but he does seem to care what happens to them and is guilty if he ever did anything wrong. Because he grew up too fast, he can be overwhelmed with emotions he cannot understand as he feels no one can understand what is going through his mind or personal issues as he has no one to relate since he is the only one of his kind. Living in a dangerous world has caused Jack to suffer too much pain and take on the world's problems on his own. He can have low-self-esteem and promotes him to inflicting self-harm onto himself. He can become afraid of what he can do, which is what leads to him holding back, never using his full power as he could lose control and kill people. He seems more caring towards the supernatural since he believes those trying to live a normal life without killing people or being hunted by hunters can use their gifts for the better good, which motivates him in believing he can do the same by helping the world. Even though Jack is old, his mind his very young as he can be very gullible into falling for people's lies such as thinking the disguised Asmodeus, masquerading as Donatello telling him he should release the Shedim, just to make God proud, which Jack did not seem to think twice as to finding it weird on why would someone he hardly knows ask him to fulfill a request of not knowing the ramification of the consequences to come. This also leads to Jack not understanding his choices has consequences as he believes a risk needs to be taken to save the day, which many people are to disagree with him. Powers and Abilities Jack is described to the the strongest creature in all of creation as he is a child of God's strongest creations, the Archangels, giving him the inheritance of using all Archangel abilities but far advanced and accomplish feats that are seemingly impossible. Jack's powers are also unpredictable and he can continue to grow stronger as passing time occurs, showing no limit to how powerful he can grow. Some have claim his power relates to that of God, probably in a similar nature as Donatello detected a familiar presence from Jack like that of God when he last encountered him or Doctor Hess saying Jack can destroy all of the universe. Powers * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Jack is the child of the second strongest and oldest Archangel in Creation, holding a tremendous extraordinary amount of power to be able to accomplish many unimaginable feats. Even as a baby, Jack showed impressive abilities of being able to grant Castiel a temporarily bolster in his abilities to have his full power from losing his wings and grace slowly failing on him, while having the power to kill the Prince of Hell Dagon with ease. Prior to his labor, Jack accidentally created a rift, a tear in time and space that lead a portal to another alternate universe, the Apocalypse World. After growing into his physical young adult form, Jack displayed further feats such as being able to open a doorway to free the Shedim from their prison, though he was facing difficulties, his powers were still developing and was able to do this when full concentrated. Later on he can kill angels from the apocalypse world with ease, even have thee ability to kill individuals power as an Archangel as he left Alternate Michael, an alternate version of Michael who is stated by Lucifer to be stronger than the main universe Michael in a severe damage state, unable to do much with his weak damaged state then he was able to force Lucifer to speak the truth, bending him to his will if he wanted it. He was powerful for his voice to reach into the Empty and wake Castiel up fro his eternal slumber, a realm that seems impossible to access. At this point of time, Jack is seemingly the strongest entity in existence at full power and can continue to grow stronger by overcoming the basic weaknesses seen by Archangels, Angels, and Nephilims. The only beings power to overpower Jack and kill him are God, Original Death, possibly Billie, The Darkness, and The Shadow. * Biokinesis - Jack was able to severely damage Michael by clenching his hands, bringing him down to his knees and unable to fight, a feat that shocked Lucifer. ** Rapid Aging - After he was given birth and realizing the world was a dangerous place, Jack matured in a physical form that would leave him suitable to challenge any threats towards him by becoming a young male adult. * Healing - From his mother's womb, Jack was able to heal Kelly's wrist and the blood she lost. When he empowered Castiel to fight off Dagon, he healed all injuries Dagon inflicted on the weaken Seraph in a matter of seconds. * Immortality (Potentially) - It is unknown for how long Jack can live but it can be safe to assume he can forever and outlive the average lifespan of humans. During when he was held captive by Michael, Michael claimed Jack will outlive every human he's ever known and will be the only one to remain alive as everyone dies of old age. ** Invulnerability - As the son of an Archangel, Jack possesses amazing durability and endurance against all forms of weaponry, including a stab from an Angel Blade as they have no affect on him. Bullets don't seem to cause him to flinch, however, strangely if attacked by an unexpected force, he will be easily harmed and lose consciousness. they may have been due to him still growing as his powers have yet to fully developed and he his body hadn't been accustom to tanking much damage, added his human side exploits that flaw. During when he was held captive by Michael in his fortress, he was flicked by the Archangel, while weakened and was able to recover much quickly as a Seraphim like Zachariah, who was unaffected by the wards did not recover from being backhanded by Michael. A suicide Bomb sigil by alternate Kevin Tran was able to harm him as he used his wings to protect Mary from the blast as everything else was killed. A sonic cry from Lucifer did not cause him discomfort as Sam and Dean were hurt, while Castiel felt discomfort. ** Immunity - Jack's immunity against the weaknesses angels inherit don't seem to have much affect on him as a stab from an angel blade cannot kill him, even when he stabbed himself repeatedly in attempts to kill himself, they were unable to do anything, showing he has the Archangel's immunity towards angel blades. Angel wards don't affect it at all, but heavy wards from Michael's fortress did weaken him, but he was still able to use his weaker abilities and after developing his powers, he began to grow a resistance to even the strongest of wards as not even Lucifer's Cage could possibly contain him as he can "level up" to get stronger. Jack hasn't been tested on being placed inside an angel trap, so its unlikely it can work against him. Though Jack is immune to mental influence, Zachariah was only able to look through his mind due to being weaken by the wards in the fortress. * Molecular Combustion - The time when Jack and Kaia combined their powers, Kaia screamed, causing jack to release a wave of golden energy that obliterated six angels to dust. By using his telekinesis on Zachariah and three angels traveling in mid-air, he easily killed them by turning them into dust. * Chorokinesis - Jack is powerful to manipulate the fabrics of space and tear holes in reality, leading to different worlds. ** Portal Creation - As a baby, Jack accidentally opened a rift in space, leading a doorway to the Apocalypse World. During the time he tried opening a rift with the aid of Kaia Nieves, Jack sent everyone into multiple destinations, himself to the Apocalypse World, Kaia to some roadside, and the Winchesters to the Bad Place. Jack's portals seem to be stronger than any spell that can conjure a doorway as his can last numbers of days, while one conjured by the Winchesters could only hold for about 24 hours. Gauging his power, Zachariah sated that Jack can potentially open a rift wide enough for an army to march through, though this has yet to be proven. ** Portal Closing - Jack can easily close a rift as he was able to send Lucifer back into the Empty can close the portal leading there. * Reality Warping - Under the trickery guidance of Asmodeus, Jack was able to open a passage for the Shedim to cross through, though at this time he needed full concentration and motivation to pull it off completely as when he got distracted, the Hell Gate closed. * Super Strength - Jack wields enormous levels of physical strength. During the time he was growing in his mother's womb, he was able to retrain Dagon, while he empowered Castiel. He was able to tear a tear a doorknob of a door that was tripled locked without even realizing it himself. In physical combat, he can knock down a Seraphim like Castiel, though Castiel was weaken and almost strangle young man to death. During a sexual intercourse with Jewels, Jack caused earthquakes to be felt all over Kansas, making it to the news. * Supernatural Concealment - Jack can make himself not be found by anyone if he wishes it by subconsciously concealing himself from the detection of Asmodeus, Heaven, or the Winchesters. Jack has great control at keeping individuals from tracking him as his power is very immense. * Telekinesis - Jack is very proficient when it comes to his telekinetic powers as he can send out powerful blast of telekinetic energy that is strong enough to knock out two grown men unconscious. He's shown numerous occasions to send many humans flying during when he was getting a tattoo ward, he accidentally sent the tattoo artist flying, he manage to slow down Buddy to save Sam and deflect a bullet by looking at it. His blast can kill a human as he accidentally emitted a powerful force of telekinetic energy at Dave Mather, who was caught in it by mistake, killing him. He forced one of Kaia's angel captors to forcefully stab himself with his own angel blade. In the apocalypse world, he was able to hold Zachariah in place, then kill him. He was able to stop three incoming angels traveling in mid-air before killing them as well. When he arrived at the bunker after hearing the distress prayer from Sam, he was powerful to send Michael right off his feet without effort. * Telepathy - Jack's telepathic powers can reach out to a location far from Earth such as the empty and wake up Castiel from his eternal slumber. Originally Jack is unable to withstand Angel Radio due to the overwhelming voices of the angels, but after developing his powers, he can listen in on them and hear a person's prayer when Sam sent out a distress prayer in need of his help to stop Michael. * Teleportation - Jack has wings much like an angel, meaning he can travel anywhere on the planet, even the universe stated by Lucifer. Jack can travel inside the bunker without the wards stopping him. ** Apporting - Jack can carry any number of people he wishes when he travels to a far distance. he can even send a person to a certain location he wishes, something never done before except by a Primordial Entity. Abilities * Proficient Hunting Skills - Joining the Winchesters on their hunt has given Jack the experience in searching the lore and track down a Dreamwalker and learn of their abilities. Jack has shown to not having to rely on his powers when working on a case that involved a Ghoul's identity. Weaknesses Jack is nearly powerful, but even he has weaknesses that make him not seem invincible. * Primordial Entities - Despite his immense power, God, Death, The Darkness, and Shadow can overpower Jack. ** Billie - The new Death can reap Jack with the newly granted Pale Horseman Ring. ** The Shadow - The Ruler of the Empty is an extremely powerful entity that seems old as God, Death, or The Darkness, so it might potentially be stronger than Jack and overpower him. * Angel Radio - An unexplained phenomenon, the communication system of angels can somehow cause Jack to suffer headaches that can distract him from fighting back. These events have only occurred after his birth, so it may be from him not adjusting to having to listen in on the many voices of angels or his powers were still developing as later one he can fully listen to Angel Radio and hear prayers just fine. * Grace Extraction - Like any angel, Jack's grace can be extracted from him, diminishing his powers, but not completely as he can recharge, however the process is very long as for an Archangel it would take century and with his human side slowing the process, maybe even longer, but not that it would matter as only a few weeks or month, Jack's body will start to shut down, his cells killing each other due to the imbalance of not having his grace keep his angelic and human nature in check, resulting in him dying. * Heavy Angel Wards - It would seem Jack's powers can be affected by powerful angel wards from Michael's fortress and cause him to feel slightly nauseous. though he could still use his weaker abilities on areas that had weaker wards to break himself and Mary free. After a while of development, Jack doesn't appear to be affected by wards those equivalent to Lucifer's Cage as he can break free by "leveling up". * Unexpected Mental Trauma - This could be due to him being part human or just being relatively young but if Jack is hit physically or by an object in the unexpected way, he can be knocked unconscious, but when he does expect it, he is unaffected. This just might be him still developing his powers and not having developed a better endurance to these types of damages. * Archangel Blades - The weapon of an Archangel can potentially harm and kill Jack as Jack is half-Archangel, but if they were to affect him, they would need to be function by an Archangel to use at full power. Relationship Jack and Jewels Eden Jack meets Jewels coincidentally on a mission the two happen to cross paths while taking down one of Michael's bases. He was shock to find someone like him only until he perceived her and saw she was not a Nephilim but a hybrid sired by an angel and demon. Despite being somewhat disappointed he didn't meet another Nephilim, Jack was curious about the female Nephalem and was interested to learn her goals, along with her group were interested in bringing Michael down. Jewels was interested in the young man and where he came from. During their time of getting to know each other, Jack annoys her with his overconfidence and impulsive behavior of wanting to rush to fight Michael, knowing the Archangel could have countermeasures now that he's aware of Jack's presence and will be prepared for him. Jack butted heads with her, leading them to a disagreement but Jack worried for her when she was injured, confusing her on why would he care about her when she means nothing to him. Jack is the one that helps her see that helping others is worth something to fight for as he cares for everyone. After this, the two grow closer as they help united their groups together, something which was impossible to do for Minerva. For every mission, both Jack and Jewels always pair up and have each other's back. Overtime, Jack grew to like Jewels more than a friend, but was unsure on how to reincorporate his feelings, feeling Jewels wouldn't be interested in him. He was dense at her advances or seductions since he did not feel for because of lust but that he really liked her, something that makes Jewels happy for Jack liking her for who she is. Both share many similarities, mostly them being born in a dangerous world of having to grow up fast and survive, plus they are seen as a disgrace from their angelic relatives. spending around Jewels has also help loosen him up and learn how to have fun and use his powers for his own benefits once in a while. She even counsels him on not feeling depressed about the people he accidentally killed in the past.Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Winchester Allies Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters